Regret
by doc boy
Summary: We all fight sometimes don't we? It's part of life. But what happenes when you fight with someone dear to you and never get to apologize? This very thing happened to Misty while fighting with Ash. Will she get the chance to apologize?


Regret

I do not own Pokemon (I wish I did though)

Sometimes, when we're mad at people, we say mean things and then feel bad afterwords. Unfortunately there are some sad cases where you don't have time to take it back and apologize. It's not easy to live the rest of your life knowing you hurt some you really cared about but never had the chance to apologize. This sad event almost happened to a young girl named Misty Waterflower. She was a twelve year old girl with red hair and she wore short jeans and a yellow shirt. She was traveling around the world with her friend Ash Ketcham who dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master. But that wasn't the only reason she followed him around.

In the beginning of his journey Ash met misty by a river and borrowed her bike for an emergency trip to the Pokemon center. Unfortunately, her bike was destroyed while he was there and she decided to follow him until he got her a new one. Even though he was a nice kid and a good friend to her she often teased him and gave him a hard time about the bike and his training skills. In retrospect, she knows he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from her. After all, he was her friend and he was just trying to do his best. But Misty wasn't thinking about that when she argued with him a few days ago. Somehow the bike issue came up again and she had a big fight about it

"When are you gonna repay me for that bike you twerp?!" she yelled at him, her nose right next to his

"I told you I'll repay your back when I can! Would you please stop bugging me about that?!"

"Well if you wouldn't have destroyed my bike, I wouldn't be here now talking to you about it!"

"If I wouldn't have borrowed it from you Pikachu would be dead now! I had no choice!" Ash yelled and Misty fell silent. She knew he was right but she didn't want to admit it. Ash walked towards a nearby street as misty went in the opposite direction. Moments later she heard a car horn and ash screamed in pain, followed by a big loud bang. She turned around to find Ash lying on the ground next to a sign pole and the attacking car running away

"Ash!" she yelled and ran towards him

"Are you okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder

"It hurts... it hurts so badly..." he muttered as blood spilled out of his mouth

"Hang in there Ash... someone here called an ambulance and they're on their way..."

Ash nodded painfully as he laid back and tried to relax

"Listen Ash I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean..."

"It's okay misty..." he cut her off

"You have every right to be mad..."

"I know but I should have been nicer to you. I always should have been nicer to you..."

"It's okay misty..." said Ash as he felt his eyelids getting heavier as he felt a deep sleep was trying to pull him in. When he felt he couldn't resist it anymore, he closed his eyes and fell silent

"Ash? Ash?" said Misty as she tried to wake up her friend

"Oh no... Ash..." sobbed Misty as she put her hands in her palms and hugged her best friend who was now dead...

Two hours later...

Ash has been taken to the hospital and is still in intensive care. Misty sat tensely in the waiting room. If she could never make peace with Ash properly she could never forgive herself. She knows he didn't mean to ruin her bike and she knew he tried his best as a trainer... why did she always have to pick on him? He didn't deserve that... if he makes it out of this, she promised to herself to be nicer to him from now on...

A tear made its way to Misty's eye as it dripped down her cheek. Shortly afterwords, the electric sliding doors opened as a doctor came out.

"How is he?" she asked with hope in her voice and eyes

"He's been hurt pretty badly. He broke his right arm and several ribs. However I guarantee you he will make a full recovery..."

Misty sighed in relief

"Thank you doctor" she said as she shook his hand and walked in to see her friend.

She found him lying in his bed sleeping peacefully...

"Ash?..." she asked Gently

"Ash?..." she asked again, stroking his hand.

Ash's eyes flicked open as he woke up and looked at her

"Hey Misty..." he said weakly

"How are you feeling?" she asked her friend

"A little tired and in some pain but I'll be alright..."

"I'm glad..." said Misty and hesitated for moment. After a few seconds she leaned foreword and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. After she pulled back Ash's face was red as a rose and he had a shocked expression on his face

"W—What was that for?" he asked, stuttering

"For being such a good friend to me. I haven't been such a good friend to you in return. What with all the teasing and picking and I'm sorry..." replied Misty, lowering her head as she spoke

"Hey it's okay..." said Ash reassuringly as he put his hand on hers

"I mean it..." said Misty as she looked at him again

"What do you say we start over? Turn over a new life?..." she asked with some hope in her voice and eyes

"I'd like that..." Said Ash and smiled and Misty smiled too as she brought him into a hug

"I've never told you this Ash but I really care about you... you mean a lot to me... I love you..." she said as Ash smiled too

"I love you too Misty... I love you too..." said Ash as he planted a kiss on her hair which made Misty blush. She lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips against his as she put her arms around his neck and he did the same with hers... when they desperately had to breathe, they separated form the kiss and Misty put her head back on his chest as Ash had arms wrapped around her back... they knew they loved each other and they knew they would remain a happy couple for as long as they live...

And they lived happily ever after...

The end...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
